Light of Doomsday
by marlett
Summary: After falling through a portal in their kitchen, InuYasha and Sesshomaru are transported across time and space to Tocar. In Tocar they find they have reverted into humans! gasp What will happen when they try to return home and what stands in their way?
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

Hello everyone, this is my first fic I'm so excited. Please dont get made at me if I don't update often I had my internet taken away from me and it hasn't been returned so I have to use the computer at my school or my friends. I will try to update every week at least until the end of the school year.:(

Anyway shouts out to my muse and personal storyboard artist Silver Cheetah. Her storyboards should be available soon.

**Disclaimer**:I wish I owned InuYasha but unfortunately he nor any of the other characters are mine

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan! Sessho, help! Help me nii-chan" InuYasha was running, running down a long hallway. It was the middle of the night and he was scared. InuYasha would never forget that sight.

_Flashback_

It was dark now and InuYasha had just finished eating with Sesshomaru in the kitchen. He had decided that he would find the reason behind his father's absence at dinner.

InuYasha crept quietly to the large door he had been told to stay away from. Today InuYasha decided to ignore this decree. Slowly InuYasha pushed open the door but inside was not the splendor he had always expected inside his father's bedroom.

Instead of the luxuriant silks and exotic furs that should have covered a large bed or the beautiful tapestries that covered all of the castle walls. Instead of the solid oak table at which his father would have conducted his many diplomatic meetings, surrounded by the chairs with cushions his wife had made before she died.

No, none of the things met InuYasha's eyes. Behind the door the walls and floor were splattered with blood and a body lay half on half off what was left of the bed. Around the body, blood had pooled, matted the once silver hair, making the body near to unrecognizable. InuYasha saw all the chaos, the overturned table and chairs, claw marks on the wall hangings and his father's body. Turning away he ran down the hall towards the only one his twelve year old mind could trust. His brother.

_End Flashback_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru had just stepped out of the shower, drying his hair, when he heard the scared screams of his little brother. Ripping open his door, Sesshomaru ran out looking for his little brother.

Then from up above, he was attacked by a masked figure. Taken by surprise Sesshomaru was over powered but still had the advantage of his poison claws. Bringing his left hand up (yes he has both arms) he raked his claws across the face of his attacker.

Reeling from the attack, the masked man stumbled back away from Sesshomaru. While his attacker was off balance Sesshomaru took the chance he saw and slammed him into the wall, his right hand around the man's throat.

"Speak!" ordered Sesshomaru "who sent you?"

At first the masked man said nothing but when Sesshomaru increased his pressure around the man's throat he managed to croak, "I'll never reveal the name of my Lord. Even if I die more will come and they will do to you what I did to your father."

This confused Sesshomaru, if this man hadn't been able to beat him how could his father have fallen to this man? What had he done to father? No matter, this man had attacked and Sesshomaru wasn't about to let that happen again. With one flex of his hand he separated the man's head from his body. Letting the head drop to the floor Sesshomaru turned in the direction he had heard his brother's voice. 'I'm coming InuYasha' and with that thought started off down the hallway

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha was really scared now. No one was answering him, not Sesshomaru or even any of the numerous servants his family employed. Glancing down the hallway that lead to the kitchen InuYasha saw a bright light where the door was supposed to have been. InuYasha stood for a moment, completely entranced by the swirling yellow, white and pink until a moment later he heard footsteps approaching from his right.

Scared as he was InuYasha wasn't taking any chances. He hunkered down as close to the wall as his tiny body could take him and waited for whomever it was to pass him. Squeezing his eyes shut, InuYasha prayed the person wouldn't notice him but even as that thought went through his head the footsteps stopped.

Looking up InuYasha was filled with relief to find it was none other than Sesshomaru. No longer afraid InuYasha threw himself into his brother's arms and spilled out the story of the last couple hours.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"He was just lying there. He was so still and all the blood" InuYasha was close to tears again, still overwhelmed by the death of his father.

"Are you sure he was dead and not just sleeping InuYasha?" asked Sesshomaru thinking maybe his brother had had a bad dream. However he knew deep down inside that it was not the case considering what his attacker had confessed. InuYasha at that point had succumbed to tears and had buried his face in Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru was slightly unnerved since he had never been good with tears no matter how close to his brother he could claim to be.

Looking around in search of someone to take the bubbling InuYasha away and console him, Sesshomaru finally spotted the bright light InuYasha had seen earlier. Shaking his little brother to gain his attention Sesshomaru never looked away from the light. "Have you ever seen anything like that before?"

"No," answered InuYasha. "Maybe it's one of those portal thingys from the storybook father got me last week." At the mention of his father, InuYasha broke down again. "He's not here anymore and he never will be. He'll never read the rest of that book to me."

Sesshomaru couldn't stand it anymore, "Go get the book and I'll finish reading it to you." By now Sesshomaru was quite annoyed with the way his brother was carrying on and knew he had to calm InuYasha or he himself would blow.

"No! You're not father! It wouldn't be the same!" At this point InuYasha broke away from Sesshomaru's grasp and ran, tears streaming down his face, blurring his sight.

"InuYasha come back, not that way, you don't know where that leads." Shouted Sesshomaru.

Unbeknownst to InuYasha he had made his mad dash towards the bright swirling ball of light. Realizing this InuYasha tried to stop but his feet slipped. Screaming InuYasha fell forward and was lost in the light.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru ran towards the ball of light, then around it wondering if indeed it was a portal. Either way, his brother had gone through and Sesshomaru knew he had to get InuYasha back. Jumping through the portal now, Sesshomaru hoped that he would end up where his brother was.

So what you think? Please review and let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Smoke

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, I'm soooo sorry I took so long to post. There is only 4 days left of school so I'll try to get to my friends house to post there. I didn't realize how long it takes to type up a chapter. 10 min a day is just not enough.

Once again I'd like to thank my muse who as of yet **still** hasn't scanned the pictures but I'll also try to get those up asap. Well here's the long awaited chapter enjoy.

Light of Doomsday

By Marlett

Chapter 2

After Sesshomaru jumped into the swirling vortex he felt a sudden feeling of weightlessness overcome him. His body was slowly floating downwards, at least he thought it was downwards, it could have just as easily been upwards in the tunnel. All around him the light of the portal had been intensified, what seemed to be stars whizzed by his head as he fell.

Glancing ahead he saw InuYasha falling, seemingly unconscious. As his brother fell Sesshomaru could see the puppy ears he had always secretly loved shrinking and moving down to the side of his head to become the human ears he always had on the night of the new moon. Was it a new moon where they were going?

Before Sesshomaru had time to consider this thought he felt an excruciating pain in his head. He felt the claws that had always tipped his fingers shrink and his pointed ears round off. 'What is happening to me? Am I turning into a filthy human?'

He knew that if he looked into a mirror the markings on his face had disappeared with the ones on his wrists and the rest of his body.

If InuYasha was now human then... The realization hit him suddenly; he must be human now too.

Below him now Sesshomaru saw green, 'must be trees or maybe grass,' he thought.

Then before another thought could fly through his head he was falling, really falling this time, no weightlessness about it.

Pain shot throughout Sesshomaru's back as he landed on the ground. Peeling himself out of the dirt Sesshomaru glanced over to see his brother sprawled on his stomach. Hearing a groan Sesshomaru noticed his brother was starting to come to.

InuYasha heard noises around him unlike any he had ever heard before. Weird clopping passed his ears and the smell of fresh fruit filled his nose. Oh the air, it smelled so clean. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see dirt beneath him. Closing his eyes, InuYasha rolled over onto his back before opening them again. This time wisps of cloud filled his vision.

'Wait... where are the skyscrapers? The airplanes? Where am I?'

These were the thoughts he had, until a large head interrupted the view of the clear sky.

"Ahh... Oh Sessh. Huh? Sessh? What happened to you?" Sesshomaru didn't look like Sesshomaru. His hair was still silver and his eyes still gold but everything else had changed. Gone were all the attributes that made him look demon.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened but I think falling through that portal destroyed the demon blood in our bodies. You're human too." answered Sesshomaru.

"What!" InuYasha took this moment to pull his hair in front of him shocked to see that it was black. His claws too had become dull fingernails and when running his tongue over his teeth felt that his fangs too had receeded. "Hey, how come your hair didn't change color? And your eyes too?" asked InuYasha. "Even my ears changed but yours look almost the same.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment before answering. "I think it has something to do with you being a half-demon while I am a full demon. At least that's my theory. Anyway your eyes are still gold."

"Really? If I turned human then they should be purple. Where ever we are this place is sure strange to do this to our blood."

"Ya, I wonder where this is exactly?"

Just then a farmer driving a cart passed by the two staring brothers. "You two from around here?" he asked.

"N-no," stuttered InuYasha obviously feeling out of place in his pajamas.

"Oh," replied the farmer, "didn't look like ya belonged in Tocar."

"Tocar?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Tocar. Don't ya know where ya are? Get out now while you still can for ya own good." With that statement the farmer shook his reigns and continued on his way.

"Wonder what he meant by that?" Sesshomaru pondered aloud.

"Who cares the guy was a total nutcase anyway." retorted InuYasha.

"I don't know. I think he may have been telling the truth. Either way we need to get home."

"Ya, home..." muttered InuYasha

"Lets try finding a city or even a village depending on how primitive this place is. Ok?" Sesshomaru wondered exactly how far advanced this place was from the world they had come from. And why did the guy say to leave this place? Was it dangerous or something?

"Sesshomaru?" He had obviously blanked out and InuYasha wanted to know why. "I guess we should get moving if we hope to find a village. I think I see smoke over there, maybe we can start that way." Declaring this InuYasha pointed towards the setting sun. "Let's go into the west."

"InuYasha I think you are seeing the sunset. I say we go north."

"No. I'm not just seeing the sunset. I did see smoke!"

"InuYasha you're insane if you think there is smoke there."

"I'm not crazy!" shouted InuYasha. "There is smoke but if you don't believe me..." With this InuYasha started walking west.

Sesshomaru wasn't having any of InuYasha's theatrics today and marching up behind InuYasha grabbed the back of his shirt. Turning to the right Sesshomaru started walking to the north dragging his younger brother behind him.

InuYasha tried digging in his heels and flailing his arms in hopes that Sesshomaru would let go. That however was not the case, Sesshomaru never let his grip waver and continued walking at his steady pace.

An hour later InuYasha had consigned himself to his fate and was now letting Sesshomaru drag him. He wasn't happy about this decision but he wouldn't give in to Sesshomaru.

Just then they were ambushed by a group of men in uniform. Screaming, the men pulled out swords and attacked Sesshomaru. Usually Sesshomaru could have taken them out no problem but because of the loss of his demon blood was considerably weaker. The attackers easily overpowered Sesshomaru, holding him down while another soldier walked over to InuYasha.

"Hey, you ok kid?" the soldier asked, "I hope this guy didn't hurt you."

"No, I'm fine," answered InuYasha. "What are you going to do to him?"

"This man will be forced to fight the Socarites in our army. Never fear he will never hurt you again."

InuYasha was worried now. "He didn't do anything, you can't take him." Declaring this InuYasha jumped on the man and started his chest with his little fists. The man then grabbed InuYasha by the waist and threw him. InuYasha hit a tree and felt his world go lack.

"Sessho...maru," he muttered before he fell fully unconscious.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru saw InuYasha hit the tree and his mind went blank. 'How dare those morons hurt my little brother! If he's hurt they're gonna pay.' Sesshomaru was now fighting as hard as he could with no regard for his life; the only thing that mattered was InuYasha. Fighting like a demon Sesshomaru didn't realize that the man behind him was wielding a club. Sesshomaru had just punched a guy in the jaw when he felt an excruciating pain in the back of his head.

'Damn, they must have hit me. Live InuYasha. Don't die on me brother.

So what ya think? Let me know. All your reviews are well appreciated.

Ja ne


End file.
